Merry Christmas, Eleanor
by Villain84
Summary: Christmas Drabble/Oneshot. It's the holiday season in Rapture. Delta decides to get Eleanor a gift. Fluff.


**Author's Note: So my family and I just finished decorating our Christmas tree, and this idea popped into my head. If you ask me, a lot of Christmas songs sound like the kind of jazz they play in Rapture. I played _Bioshock 2_ a few days ago (haven't played it before), and really liked it. I really liked the relationship between Eleanor and Delta. In hindsight though, it feels like Infinite just recycled the plot of 2, with the whole father-daughter-bad guy ordeal.**

**On a personal note, it barely seems to phase me right now that it's Christmas Time. My mind has been on_ Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (an anime that I've become totally obsessed with) and also some personal problems I've been having. It's sad because I know Christmas only comes once a year, and I'm just letting it pass me by it seems. I am happy, but I feel like I could be happier. Or I'm not taking full advantage of it. And I barely know what gifts to get anyone in my family or my friends.**

**Anyway, on with the story. Happy Holidays!**

"This way, Daddy! There's an angel over here!" little Eleanor urged as she pulled Delta along, tugging on his massive armored hand. He followed along through the streets of Siren Alley.

The Holiday Season was one of the most peaceful times in Rapture. That one month of the year most people forgot how bad it was the rest of the year. The splicers would stop fighting over ADAM (much to the relief of the Big Daddies). Ryan (who had to have made peace with Fontaine) would be throwing his Christmas parties nearly every night for all to attend.

Siren Alley was one of the high points of People would be passing each other on the streets like friendly neighbors, flooding the shops to buy gifts for their loved ones. Wreaths were being hung-up in so many windows. Gene Autry's "Here Comes Santa Clause" was blasting from one of the radios.

To Delta, it seemed that the Little Sisters did nearly the same thing on Christmas as every year though, just gather ADAM from wherever they could. Sure, Dr. Tenebaum would try to give them a fun holiday season by giving them a big holiday feast (turkey and the like dressed in ADAM), and have a Big Daddy dress as Santa and bring them gifts at the Sanctuary, but she was all that the girls had.

While the Little Sisters would get excited and marvel at the decorations and talk of what Santa would bring them, their protectors would stand by idly as their excitement fell on deaf ears, as though they were talking to walls. Most Big Daddies, despite how much they loved and cared for their Little Sisters, did not have the brain capacity to understand Christmas. A few did, but not very many.

At last, they had come to the dead body Eleanor had snuffed out. Corpses were rare this time of year. As she stuck her needle into its hip. Delta looked down the street some ways. He saw a toy shop. He decided he wanted to do something special for Eleanor. He wanted to get her something.

He inspected the pockets of the corpse, and pulled out a few dollars. Twenty to be exact. After another moment, Eleanor finished her work, and raised up the full needle. "All done," she exclaimed happily.

Delta took her hand and gently pulled her towards the toy shop.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" She asked.

To answer her, they arrived in front of the toy shop. She gasped and looked insanely happy. Delta gestured the shelves stocked with dolls and wooden trains and other trinkets, she was free to explore, pick out something she wanted.

She zipped right off to check out the toys. Delta just glanced around himself at all the colorful shelves and other shop-goers. A few glanced up at him, clearly not expecting a Big Daddy to appear in the shop.

He felt a tapping on his leg, and looked down to see Eleanor holding a Santa hat in her hands.

"Will you wear this, Daddy?" She asked, holding it up to him.

Wordlessly, he took the hat, and tried to get it over his head. With is big head and gloved hands, it was quite difficult.

"Here friend," a citizen suddenly said. "Let me help you out with that thing." He approached Delta and raised his hand. He must have been using that Telekinesis Plasmid. Delta felt the hat go around his head, the cloth hugging his helmet comfortably.

"There ya go!"

"Thank you sir," Eleanor said.

"Not at all," he nodded. "Merry Christmas." He turned around to kneel by a small boy who must have been his son.

"You look great, Daddy!" Eleanor giggled as Delta lifted her up. He spun her around like an airplane, holding her under her armpits. Once the little ride was over, he set her down on his shoulder. She played with the poof ball on his hat while he got into line to pay for the hat. The line was fairly short, only two people in front of him. He stood behind a woman in orange hair who smiled back at him.

"Merry Christmas, love," she said.

"Look Daddy!" Eleanor squeaked. "Can we get that too, please?" She pointed to the shelfs behind the clerk, at an angel in a blue dress with raven black hair, her arms spread wide, her back adjourned by heavenly dove wings.

"I think that will look wonderful on the tree, don't you?" She continued.

After another minute, they were at the front of the line. The clerk, a man in his early thirties, seemed surprised to see a Big Daddy in his store, but did not loose his calm and happy composure. Shopping was not something Big Daddies were known to do often.

"Ah, good day, sir," He said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Delta pointed to the hat on his helmet.

"The hat?" The man asked, somewhat confused. "You want the hat?"

Delta gave a nod.

"Alright then. Anything else?"

Delta pointed to the angel on the shelf.

"A tree angel? Alrighty." The man picked the blue one from the shelf and placed it on the counter. "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

Delta glanced at Eleanor, then nodded.

"Okey-doke!" The man took out some blue paper from under the counter and wrapped it in a few swift movements. "Will that be all, sir?"

Delta nodded.

"Alright then. That will be fifteen-eighty-eight, sir.

Delta passed him the twenty, he took it, seemingly surprised that Delta had money at all, punched some numbers into the cash register, before putting the twenty in and pulling out Delta's change and handing it back.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "Merry Christmas, both of you!"

Delta nodded in response before taking the wrapped angel and headed out of the store. Once they were out, he set Eleanor down.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. She hugged his leg tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." She smiled up at him.

He reached down, held her her in his hand gently brushed her hair with his fingers.

_Merry Christmas, Eleanor._


End file.
